


He'll remember someday

by Space_Case_Axy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Case_Axy/pseuds/Space_Case_Axy
Summary: February 2nd is just a normal day for Germany, yet he wonders why this day seems to be a more pleasant than usual day.It's almost like he's forgotten something..
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	He'll remember someday

**Author's Note:**

> When I found out Feb. 2nd was Holy Roman Empire's birthday, I knew this fic had to force its way out of me somehow.  
> So here we go, I guess!
> 
> Note: Germany and Prussia speak with their accents, apologies in advance.

_February 2nd_  
\----

“Hmm...” Germany idly wondered as he brushed his teeth for the night. He was mulling over the day. Not that anything bad happened; but quite the contrary.  
~  
It had almost been like any other normal day. But things felt...off. That morning Prussia had woken up before him, and it got even stranger when he had breakfast all laid out in the kitchen. Germany awoke to the smell of it cooking, but had to see it for himself, nearly flying into the kitchen hoping it wasn’t on fire.

“Mornin’, West!” 

It was very shocking to see Prussia so lively this early, not to mention even awake! There was even more than halfway decent food not-burning on the stove. “Uh...?” was all Germany could really say in response before finding his voice. “’Vhy are you even up this early? ‘Vho made all this breakfast?”

“I did, duh!! ‘Und ‘vhat? Can’t I ‘vake up early and do something nice for mein brudder?”

“’Vhat did you break...?”

Prussia scoffed and laughed that cocky laugh of his. “Nothing! Sheesh, I just ‘vanted to do something different! Now how many ‘vaffles ya ‘vant?”

\--

Germany groaned as he left to deliver a parcel to Austria, his stomach rather full. Perhaps he shouldn’t have had that extra waffle or two. But sitting down and actually enjoying Prussia’s company during the day while he wasn’t a half-drunken mess was a nice treat. He smiled to himself, hoping it would perhaps happen again sooner rather than later. 

“Ah finally there you are!” exclaimed Austria, startling Germany who had only knocked once. Had he been that on edge waiting? For a parcel he was too lazy to pick up himself? 

“Ja ja, I am here. Take it.” The blonde scowling man huffed, gently shoving the slightly heavy box into his hands. “Gilbert fixed your clock. Stop throwing it...”

“I can’t help it if I throw things early in the morning! You know who else wasn’t a fan of the mornings?! Why none other than—”

Germany more or less tuned Austria out at this point. Not that he meant to, but after centuries of hearing any ramble from Austria, he had heard them all by now. 

“Hmph! Anyways,” Austria finished, knocking Germany out of his zoning out. “Care to have some cake and jam with Hungary and I?”

“Huh? Cake? Right now?”

~

The cake had been a sweet surprise. Especially after such a breakfast. The rest of the day had gone as normal, with Germany doing this and that and an errand here and there. The entire time something kept feeling a bit off. But he couldn’t really fathom why. The more he tried to think about it, the more grey and foggy his mind seemed to get. He finished his nightly hygiene rituals and walked to his room from the washroom. Upon re-entering his room, he was met with an all too familiar sight. 

“Heeey Germanyyy!~” called that oh so familiar Italian voice Germany had grown both appreciative yet apprehensive to. 

“Mein gott...How did you get in my bed?! ...Und ‘vhy?!”

“Your brother let me in a while ago, of course. And I am here to do the sleeping, you silly!”

“Why are you even in mein—you know ‘vhat--” he paused, not even wanting to discuss the hows and whys right now. He just gave a defeated shrug. “Fine.” The German grumbled softly, face-palming mostly to hide a small smile behind his hand. He wouldn’t admit it, but it would be nice having someone to fall asleep next to on the chilly February night. 

The warmth Italy helped provide must’ve been exactly what he needed, for poor Germany passed out relatively quickly after lying down. Shuffling closer, Italy smiled sadly, hugging tightly onto Germany who continued to sleep as peacefully as he could with the Italian clinging onto his arm. Of course he wanted to keep Germany of all people warm on this night of all nights. 

As Germany slept, he looked so much like he did all those many centuries ago. The person who loved Italy; left to fight to become stronger for Italy; and yet for a long time...never returned to Italy. 

But he did return, now all he had to do was remember. 

“I hope you remember someday...” he whispered, the small flame of hope still flickering in his heart.

~ Fin

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you liked my first attempt at writing something kind of sad for the Hetalia fandom.
> 
> Please help keep fanfic writers like me strong alive by leaving a comment and kudos! It really helps~!  
> See ya in the next fic!


End file.
